The Tournament
by Lady of Fantasy
Summary: Lily hates Scorpius. But when the two are forced to work together in the Triwizard Tournament, will ideas change?
1. Chapter 1

Lily was halfway through her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Triwizard Tournament champions were

about to be chosen.

This year, students of ages sixteen to seventeen could become champions and there would be two champions per school who would

work together.

The Durmstrang and the

Lily was now seated in a chair at the Ravenclaw table. She was laughing around with her six best friends in the world: Lysander

Scamander, Lorcan Scamander, Deana Thomas, Eric Finnigan, Roxanne Weasley, and Lucy Weasley.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall called for everyone's attention,"Excuse me. I believe we have all waited long enough. So, without further ado,

it is time to annonce the champions of our three fine schools. First. Durmstrang Institue's fine young men. Their first champion is-"

McGonagall held oput a hand for the sheet of paper as the tension grew. A flame of blue fire came from the goblet, and the name was said.

"Marcus Kirkus Glag."

Suddenly, all of the Durmstrang students erupted into applause.

McGonagall cleared her throat as the crowd silenced down and a boy of sixteen with brown hair and blue eyes made his way to standon the

right of his headmaster, a man named Poris Drunden.

"Durmstrang's second champion is-"

The second sheet of parchment came out.

"Ivan Viktor Krum."

The Durmstrang students clapped even louder for the son of the famous Viktor Krum.

McGonagall continued as Ivan, with his handsome looks, walked over to Headmaster Drunden.

"Thank you, Durmstrang, for allowing us to choose these students, And thank you Marcus and Ivan, for honoring your school. Now the

Beauxbatons

Academy's champions. Beauxbaton's first champion is-"

Tension grew between the girls in all blue dresses.

A paper landed in McGonagall's hand.

"Dominique Gabriella Weasley."

All of Beauxbatons and all of the Weasley's clapped as they watched the blonde haired girl go up to the headmaster, who happened to be her sister,

Victoire.

"Beauxbaton's second champion is-"

Blue flame ignites and paper lands in hand.

"Marie Belle Borbadoneaux."

Everyone clapped politely, but there was not as much applause as there was for Dominique or Ivan.

"Now, for Hogwarts' champions. Hogwarts' first champion is-"

Every house was on the edge of their seats.

The flame grew and paper touch skin for the fifth time.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

All of Slytherin erupted into applause, as the boy who ruined Lily's life walked up next to McGonagoll with a smirk on his face.

"Now for the final champion-"

Suddenly, Lily was very nervous. She and her friends had put their names in the bowl.

Skin and paper touched.

"Lily Luna Potter."

Lily swore she had heard wrong. It wasn't until Deana had pushed her up did she walk to McGonagoll and the boy she hated the most. Thje boy who would be her partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm writing the second chapter!**

Lily ran straight out of the Grand Hall after the sorting. She ran all the way to the Astronomy Tower.

She was not aware of the fact she was being followed by someone.

It was only when she stopped at the top of the tower that she heard the foot steps.

She got out her wand, ready to attack the intruder.

Suddenly, a flash of blonde hair shot forward and Lily found herself being pressed against the stone wall by a very strong Scorpius Malfoy. His hands grasped her wrists and his body was pressed against her.

"Now, now, Potter, that wouldn't be a good idea. Attacking an innocent student when you were just named one of Hogwarts' champions."he sneered.

Lily squirmed,"I don't count you as an 'innocent student' , Malfoy. You're just an arrogant Death Eater."

Scorpius growled,"How dare you, you filthy little screw up. You disgusting little blood mistake. How dare you say such things about you superior."

Lily gave a loud, sarcastic laugh,"You, my superior. Please, Malfoy, You're not a dog's superior. You're a waste of air, someone who thinks himself so high, when he is low. You are a ridiculous excuse of a person!"

A cruel growl came from Scorpius's throat and his grip on her wrist tightened and pain shot up Lily's arms. She gasped.

Scorpius moved his lips so they hovered right beside her ear and hissed,"Listen to me, you disgusting creature. You will shut up _now_ if you want to live."

Lily felt a shiver run down her spine in fear and something else she couldn't describe.

Scorpius felt this shiver, moved his head back to look at her face, and smirked. She was obviously afraid.

Scorpius then pulled away from her,"Don't forget this, scum. Or else."

Lily gasped for air as she fell to the ground. She glared up at him and then she ran, but he grabbed her and pulled her against him.

"Oh,no, filthy one. You are not running off to tell your stupid brothers of this. I'll make sure of that."

"Wh-what do you mean, Malfoy."

Scorpius smirked at the weakness in her voice,"I want to have a promise made."

"Fine, I promise I won't tell!"Lily gasped.

"How do I know your're telling the truth, Potter?"

"A Potter never goes back on their word, Malfoy. Because unlike you, we are noble enough."

"Shut up, filth,"Scorpius sneered.

"Fine, I will if you let me go."

"Scorpius scowled and released her,"Well, maybe you'll shut up forever."

Lily gave him a look and then ran away from the tower.

Scorpius hated to harass her, but he had to. His father nor his friends would approve of his feelings for her.

His father hated the Potters and the Weasleys. He would hate Scorpius, too, if he acted on his feelings.

Besides, they were too different. She was Lily Luna Potter, loved daughter of Harry James Potter And Ginevra Marie Weasley Potter. The adoration of the wizarding world.

He was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, the hated son of Draco Taurus Malfoy and Astoria Iris Greengrass Malfoy. The disgrace of the wizarding world.

She was loved. He was hated.

He loved. She hated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation in Arizona. Anyway enjoy.**

Lily ran into her room and threw herself onto her bed. She started crying.

She hated him. She hated Scorpius Malfoy. He was an inconsiderate, narcissistic arsehole.

She started throwing a tantrum, throwing her pillow at the wall.

The boy got to her. He scared her, he was too strong. When he had pushed her up against the wall, she had been scared for her life. He had rendered her useless.

She started crying harder.

Suddenly, the door opened.

Lily's roommates Riley Hundleberg, Sarah Franks, and Gabby Klodworth.

Riley saw Lily and hurried over to her,"Lily, are you okay?"

Lily nodded, wiping her eyes,"I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure. Why are you crying?"asked Gabby.

"I'm fine,"Lily growled.

"Woah, Lils, calm down. We're just worried, that's all,"said Sarah.

Lily sighed,"I'm sorry. It's just been a long day."

"It's aright, Lily. We know you've had a long day. On the bright side you're going to particapating in the Triwizard Tournament,"said Gabby.

Lily frowned,"Don't remind me. Now I have to train with that dumbarse Malfoy."

"Lily, stop complaining. Malfoy is super hot!"said Sarah.

"Ugh, Sarah that's gross!"

"So, you know it's true."

"Ugh!"

Lily screamed and flopped back down on her bed.

"Lily you need to cooperate with Malfoy. He is your partner right now,"said Gabby, being the know-it-all as usual.

Lily's head shot up and she glared at Gabby,"First off, don't saay it like that. It sounds gross. And second, I don't see you trying to cooperate with Malfoy. And how do you expect me to cooperate with a slimy git like him?"

Gabby sighed,"Lily, I'm not saying you have to befriend him, but you need to at least learn to stand him for at least five minutes before you rip off his head."

"Why can't I just rip off his head now and they can choose a new champion. Anyone else would be better than him."

"Oh really? Even Crabbe?"said Sarah with a small smirk.

Lily growled,"Okay, anyone but Crabbe, Goyle, or Montgomery would be fine as a replacement."

Riley laughed,"Lily, if you do happen to rip off his head, you would be disquilified."

"Wouldv'e been worth it,"Lily mumbled.

The three other girls laughed.

"Lily, just try. The Goblet of FIre didn't choose you two for nothing."said Riley.

Lily sighed,"Fine, but if he starts something again, I won't hold back."

Gabby gave Lily an odd look,"Again? What did he do while we weren't around?"

Lily hesitated,"Nothing. I was just stating about his past bullying is all. Well, goodnight."

Before the girls could say anything, Lily was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed.

When she returned, the other girls were deep into sleep.

Lily crawled into bed and started dreaming about a mysterious boy sweeping her off her feet at the Yule Ball.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been having school and when I do have time to type, I get to lazy to do it. So I finally decided to. So enjoy. Oh, and wish me a good b-day on Tuesday!**

Lily was excited. It was finally the night of the Yule Ball. She, Sarah, Gabby, and Riley had all already been in Hogsmeade and boughten their dresses. Sarah had gotten a no shoulder, pink satin dress with gold emborder, a low back, a sweeatheart neckline, and a flowing train. Gabby had bought a black lace, one shoulder , knee length dress with a small bow at bottom of the bossom. Riley had gotten a purple silk dress with a turtle neck neckline, no sleeves, and a low back.

Lily, with the help of her friends had finally decided on a green dress with a back so low, it threatened to show her butt. It had a low cut neckline, showing off and pushing up her boobs. It was flowy around her and she could easily dance in it.

Lily was going to the ball with Jason Keys, a very popular seventh year Hufflepuff and a close friend of Lily's. Jason was kind to Lily in every way and she found him incredibly attractive. He had dark brown hair and sweet blue eyes.

Sarah was going with Albus, considering the two had been dating for two months, Gabby was being escorted by Lysander Scamander, and Riley was going with Austin Finch-Fletchy.

Through all of Lily's ecstasity, there was one thing she wasn't looking forward to. The first dance. The teachers had decided that all of the champions should dance together for the first danceand then return to their dates afterwards.

"Hey, Sar. Come zip me up, please,"Lily said. Sarah walked over and zipped up the back of Lily's dress.

"So, Lils. Excited about dancing with Jason?"asked Gabby, teasing.

Lily rolled her eyes, but blushed,"Of course. I just wish I didn't have to dance with Malfoy."

Sarah scoffed,"Jeez, Lils. You get to dance with two extremely hot guys in one night and you're complaining."

"Well I wouldn't mind if Malfoy was at least slightly nice. But he's not. He's a racest pig. But Jason is perfect. He's sweet and handsome and-"Lily kept rambling and she stepped into her shoes.

Sarah laughed a little,"We know, Lils. Well looks like we're all ready. We should go."

All the girls nodded and walked out of the dorm room together. They entered the Great Hall entryway corridor down a flight of stairs to find all four of their escorts waiting for them.

Sarah instantly grabbed ahold of Albus, who had been having a threatening conversation about how to treat Lily right. Gabby and Riley went over to Lysander and Austin. Finally, Lily walked over to Jason and smiled up at him, taking his arm.

"Sorry about Albus,"Lily whispered as they walked near the entrance of the Great Hall.

Jason smiled down at her,"It's fine. I know I would probably do the same if a guy was taking my sister out. So are you excited?"

Lily nodded,"Yeah, I just wish I could dance with you rather than Malfoy first. I-"

"Talking about me again, Potter? I know you have an infactuation with me, but I'd think you'd have the manners not to talk of me in front of your _second choice_,"drawled the destinctive voice of Scorpius Malfoy.

Lily rolled her eyes,"Please, Malfoy. The only one who could ever be infactuated with you is your mother. Don't pureblood families do inbreeding?"

Scorpius scoffed in disgust, while Jason snorted. Scorpius's eyes snapped to Jason, a fire burning in them,"Problem, Keys?"

Lily stopped the arguement before it could begin,"No, Malfoy. He doesn't. Let's just go."

To Jason she said," I'll see you after the first dance."

He smiled and she stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

She pulled away to find Malfoy looking at them in disgust, and smirked,"Now I think you're the one with a problem Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes and offered his arm. She took it and together they walked to the closed Great Hall doors.

Before they entered, Scorpius raked his eyes up and down her body and licked his lips. Lily felt a shiver run down her spine in an almost pleasurable feeling, but at the same time felt exposed.

Suddenly, the Great Halle doors opened and Scorpius and Lily stood at the ende of the three pairs of champions. At front were Dominique (her cousin) and Marcus, second were Ivan and Marie, and last were Scorpius and Lily.

As they entered, the entire hall cheered. She walked by waving and smiling. As she walked past the crowd, she saw Rose with Frank Longbottom, Hugo with Crista Abbott, Lucy with Lorcan, Molly with Cameron Shrag, Fred with Janie Terr, Roxanne with Paul Jameson, and Louis with Theresa Cameron.

Lily felt a huge grin grow on her face as she watched her happy cousins.

As she spotted Jason, her grin grew from ear to ear and she waved to him.

Suddenly, Scorpius stopped beside her, forcing her to falle, but he caught her, righted her, and forced her to turn to him. He placed his hands surprisingly lightly on her waist and pulled her against him until the only thing keeping their bodies away from each other were their closing.

The music began and the two started moving like the clogs in a clock. He would gracefuly spin her out, her dress spinning around her, and pull her safe and tightly back into his arms.

For the last part of the dance that they had been practicing for weeks, he raised her of the ground as the music made one final bash, and slowly pulled her back down. As Scorpius lowered her, Lily stared into his eyes as their faces came closer and closer. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her feet touch the ground, but she was still too lost in Scorpius's unique blue-grey eyes to even notice.

Even as the song ended, Scorpius didn't release her waist. They were pressed against each other and were breathing deeply. Lily watched his lips. His head moved ever so slightly closer to hers and a few more centimeters and they would be kissing...

Lily snapped out of it as the crowd erupted with cheers. Lily ripped herself away from Scorpius and for a moment she thought she saw dissapointment etched into his features, but then it was the stone mask of indifference again.

Lily mummbled,"Um, thanks for the dance, Malfoy."

Scorpius looked at her with disgust,"Whatever, filth."

Lily scoffed as he stomped away to his date, Elowa Zabini.

Lily felt a soft tap on her shoulder and turned to find Jason smiling.

"Hey,"he said.

"Hey, you ready to dance?"

"Yup."

The rest of the night she and Jason danced and mingled. Every now and again Lily would find Scorpius glring at Jason.

When it was time for her to leave, Jason walked her back to her common room.

"Thanks for tonight, Jason. I had a lot of fun."

Jason smiled,"Me too. And I hope we can do this again sometime."

Lily nodded,"Yeah, definitely."

"How does weekend sound? We could go to Hogsmeade?"

Lily blushed and nodded again,"Sounds great!"

"Great!"

Lily smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, entered the common room, and closed the portrait hole softly.

Jason voice rang through the empty halls as he said,"Good night, my Lily."

He was completely unaware of a pair of blue-grey eyes glaring at him from the shadows and a voice whispering,"She's _my_ Lily."


End file.
